aniversario entre amigos
by carol-sana
Summary: fic com postagem atrasada de aniversario de SaGA E Kanon.ATENÇAO: creditos para minha miguxa NATHYCHAN q fez a parte lemon da fic ... oq acontece quando se quer comemora o aniversario de irmaosamantes as sós e um bando de lokos se metem? r


essa fic ta meio atrasada a postagem, mas ta valendo...

obs.: essa fic eu e uma amiga a Nathy-chan q escrevemos..

obss.: conteudo yaoi!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

NIVERSARIO ENTRE "AMIGOS"

-MERDA, SAGA, ONDE VOCE SE ENFIOU?

Kanon estava aos berros na casa de Gêmeos. Ficara em alerta ao acordar sozinho, afinal era 30 de maio, aniversario de ambos e costumavam comemorar juntos na cama o dia todo desde que eram adolescentes. Se Saga não o acorda aos beijos exigindo seu "presente", ou estava morto ou o ex-marina havia feito uma merda realmente grande.

Foi preparar o café da manha esperando que através do cheiro Saga aparecesse.

-CAVALEIROS DE OURO! AGORA MESMO NO GRANDE SALAO! –Gritava a garota mais mimada do mundo. Aquela voz aguda ainda ecoava em sua cabeça.

-ela vai ficar esperando, eu não vou!-reclamava Kanon já pegando a frigideira.

-TODOS TÊM QUE ESTAR PRESENTES OUVIU KANON? EM 10 MINUTOS!

-Como será q ela escutou?-Kanon já guardava a frigideira e se dirigia para seu quarto para se trocar - e pensar q perdi um dia maravilhoso –dizendo essa ultima palavra em tom irônico.

Kanon iria apenas ver o que diabos Saori queria, porque assim ia ver Saga e exigir explicações, mas os outros cavaleiros não estavam nem um pouco a fim de ouvir o que a adolescente queria. Passaram-se 3 minutos...

Cinco minutos...

Sete minutos e meio...

- OUÇAM BEM SEUS MANIACOS POR SEXO, QUEM NÃO ESTIVER NA MINHA FRENTE EM 2 MINUTOS VAI SER CASTRADO!

Em um minuto e dezessete segundos todos os cavaleiros exceto Saga estava no grande salão.

- Ótimo, estou atrasada então vou ser bem clara... ACHEM O SAGA ATÉ EU VOLTAR DE ASGARD, OU SOFRAM AS CONSEQUENCIAS!

A garota estava realmente atrasada, pois assim q berrou sua ordem saiu correndo em direção ao seu avião particular.

- deixa-me ver se entendi... Ela nos acordou SÓ PARA NÓS PROCURARMOS O MERDA DO SAGA?-explodiu MdM,sendo prontamente acalmado pelos beijos de Afrodite e sussurros que diziam para se acalmar.

- Como se eu precisa-se de uma ordem para fazer isso!-disse Kanon, saindo do grande salão.

Silencio...

-BELEZA, o cosmo dele já esta na casa de peixes, vamos discutir o que faremos – se entusiasmou Aiolia, que tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto.

-Fazer? Fazer o que?-perguntava um inocente Mu.

- Não se lembra Muzinho? É o aniversario dos gêmeos. –explicava Shaka acariciando os longos cabelos de Mu.

- Bem, o que faremos?- perguntou Aiolia com a mão no queixo - pensemos!

- He, aposto que a melhor surpresa seria uma em que apenas os 2 participam! Entendem, uma "festinha" particular - deixou-se levar Milo.

-MILO!-repreendeu Camos.

-Que? Você preferiria não é?-Milo perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto deixando Aquário vermelho feito um pimentão!

E a discussão continuava...

Na casa de Gêmeos...

-Cacete CADE VOCÊ SAGA? –Gritou mais para si mesmo do que para achar seu irmão –Como você pôde...Sumir justo hoje?

Kanon estava desolado.Decidira o que fazer iria ignorar as ordens de Athena e dormir até o dia seguinte.Estava indo para o segundo andar quando sente um certo cosmo adentrar a casa, seguido de passos suaves.

-Ia dormir?Hoje?Não acredito nisso –disse a pessoa com um risinho.

-...Onde estava?

-Na cidade –abraçando o ex-marina por trás -.Fui buscar algo –beijando o pescoço do cavaleiro de forma lenta, provocando gemidos deste-.Realmente vai ir dormir?

Kanon olhou para trás, encarando aqueles belos olhos azuis que exalavam luxúria e respondeu com um olhar igualmente malicioso e um sorriso safado.

-Está falando como se não me conhecesse –segurando na nuca do outro cavaleiro, pressionando a boca deste contra seu pescoço-.Quanto a sua ausência esta manha e o seu desaparecimento até agora...Hoje eu finjo que não aconteceu...Contanto que você seja castigado, claro.

-Mesmo?Acho que irei sumir mais vezes então –acariciando o abdome bem definido de Kanon por baixo das roupas e descendo a mão lentamente, provocando gemidos deste.

-Não ouse fazer isso, Saga.Nunca mais suma...Sem mim, é claro.

Saga riu baixinho, enquanto virava o irmão de frente para si e colava os corpos.Subiram as escadas com dificuldade, entre beijos, gemidos e toques cada vez mais ousados.Após algum tempo, conseguiram chegar no quarto.

Kanon não tinha pressa alguma –ou ao menos aparentava não ter - tirava a camiseta de Saga lentamente, beijando e chupando a pele deste a medida que ela aparecia, mas Saga não estava nada paciente.Não agüentando mais a demora de seu irmão, se distanciou um pouco e rapidamente arrancou os tênis e as meias que ainda usava, para depois se livrar de sua jeans junto com sua cueca, fazendo Kanon delirar ao contemplar aquele corpo perfeito.Saga deu um risinho ao ver o que provocava em Kanon.

-Hey Kanon, ta vendo isto? –deslizando as mãos nas laterais de seu corpo- É algo que você não terá hoje, caso continue fazendo doce.Pense bem –acariciando de leve seu baixo-ventre e gemendo baixinho - Pense bem –sussurrou sensualmente essas três ultimas palavras.

O ex-marina não esperou um segundo aviso.Livrou-se de sua própria roupa e jogou Saga na cama, deitando-se em cima dele em seguida e pondo sua boca para trabalhar no pescoço do outro, chupando e lambendo a pele.

Não muito rápido, foi descendo para o peito, se demorando nos mamilos, circulando-os lentamente com a língua e percorrendo todo o corpo bem trabalhado do irmão comas mãos.

-Ah...K...Kanon...AAAAAHHH...

O cavaleiro de gêmeos gemeu alto ao sentir seu membro ser abocanhado e chupado lentamente, após Kanon ter trilhado um caminho de saliva com sua língua por todo seu abdômen.

Saga agarrou os cabelos de Kanon com sua mão direita, enquanto se contorcia de prazer, sua mão esquerda apertando o ombro direito de seu irmão e amante.

Sentindo que Saga estava quase gozando, Kanon parou o que fazia, ouvindo reclamações do cavaleiro abaixo de si.

-Ka...Nom...Vem logo...Não...Agüento mais...

Atendendo ao pedido, o cavaleiro se encaixou entre as pernas de Saga, estava tudo pronto quando...

-Ah, vocês estavam ai!-exclama Aldebram feliz da vida.

-ah não essa não!- exclama Saga querendo estrangular o maldito q acabara de entrar em seu quarto...- O QUE VOCES ESTAO FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?

-por que? Vocês estavam ocupados?- pergunta inocente.

- não...-responde num tom mais q irônico, mais é logo distraído por Kanon q acariciava seus cabelos fazendo ele se acalma...

Do nada aparece todos os cavaleiros pulando em cima dos gêmeos feitos um bando de elefantes em cima de uma única folha, Aiolia com um bando de bexigas e Milo com confetes!

-Kanon, diga q to sonhando...- pede Saga.

Antes de responder Saga o abraça por traz e lhe entrega uma pequena corrente escrito _GEMINI_ com dois anjinhos de mãos dadas, era realmente muito linda! Kanon ficou vermelho, abraçou o irmão e sussurrou em seu ouvido um _te amo_ que fez Saga se arrepiar e soltar um leve gemido...

Sem se importarem de todos os outros cavaleiros estarem soltando rojões atrás de si, mergulharam em longo, profundo e apaixonado beijo fazendo todos a sua volta soltarem algumas exclamações de apoio os dois irmãos...


End file.
